halfmoonacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kayra Ichineko
Kayra Ichineko, the Feline Archer Kayra is as tall and looks as young as a 20 year old, has dark green eyes, shadow-black hair, pointed ears (since she is an elf), and her nails are always painted pine green to remind her of the forest she once lived in. Kayra was born under the cool pines of the Ichineko Forest, her parents private forest. She was raised there and with much love and care until she was an adult and would look that age until she dies of a wound for elves are immortal. One day, her perents decided to teach her the was of metamorphosis and they taught her how to change into a human,dwarf, black panther, messenger hawk, and snowy owl. They also taught her all of those languages (including the animals') , thus she is able to get allies easily. But all the way throughout her training and her illusion and sleep spell training her parents would always wisper, "Just incase it happens." So she would ask, "just incase what happens?" But her parents never answered until she found out what they meant. One paticularly snowy night, someone knocked on the door. Thinking that they were expection someone, Kayra went to the door to answer it. Once she unlocked it and opened the door tentacles lashed out at her, grabbed her, and put a knife over her throat just as her parents came rushing downstairs hearing all the noise. "Please, put her down, we'll do anything!" Kayra's parents begged in unison. "OK, but you have to come with me to the underworld where I can toture your souls forever!" a deep voice replied. "We'll do it, just please don't harm her!" "Oh, I can't promise no harm will come to her while she trains," the deep voice jeered then collected their souls. Atleast, that's what it looked like to Kayra. Once she opened her eyes because apperently she had fallen asleep, Kayra found that she was strapper to a chair with weak rope. She easily broke it with her strong arms from hunting with a bow an arrow for years. Then, Kayra heards a voice but not the same one that belonged to the tentacles, "Now tell me darling, do you have any other powers beside metamorphing into 5 different things, speed, and strength from weilding only a bow and arrow? "Yes," Kayra replied and showed her her sleep and illusion spells. "Hm, are you good at any other types of spells?" "Well, I know fire and lightning spells but they aren't very strong." But still, she showed her those too. "Yes, I agree, you are best at sleep and illusion spells. OK, time to train a little bit more before we ship you off to that school, Half Moon Academy!" So for the next 5 months Kayra trained until she was a little bt better at everything she knew. The Half Moon Academy After those 5 months, Kayra was 15 and was sent to Half Moon Academy and put in the Night Class. She mostly lurked around looking for food, watched a fight for a little bit, met Valdar Thorn, and wandered around the school for the rest of her first day in her human form, making a mental map of where everything is. Then, later she met Lucas, found out that her horse, Evergreen, had left the Ichineko Forest and traveled all the way to Half Moon Achedemy where they kept her in the stables and Kayra found here there,learned Valdar's true last name, fell in love with Lucas, and found out Valdar got a wolf pup and named it Thorn. Next, she had addmitted her love to Lucas while he was knocked out and kissed him on the cheek, found a nice waterfall clearing in the forest by the achedemy, found out that there was a river and found another clearing with an island in the center, and made a small map of the forest. Later that day, she had gone back to the spot and Lucas and Valdar saw her. Valdar made mistletoe grow on a tree (because he got powers to help plants grow) and left Her and Lucas alone where they almost kissed but Lucas ran away. After that, Lucas was taken to the Underworld but he escaped. Kayra found out that she can no longer touch Oracle trees. The Oracles have taken away that privalage. Now, whenever she touches property of the Oracles, she is hurt. Then, the classes began. Category:Characters